Incompréhension
by Realgya
Summary: Tout a toujours été simple, sauf elle. Il ne la comprend pas.


**Incompréhension**

* * *

**Avertissement : **Shaman King ne m'appartient pas.

**Note : **Enfin ! Je l'ai enfin fini =D Ca va vous paraître court mais... C'est une grande satisfaction personnelle d'avoir achevé ce texte dont je n'avais que le milieu de rédiger. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Personnages : **Hao et Tamao

* * *

Tout a toujours été simple.

…

Avec les siens, c'est simple. Il ordonne, ils obéissent. Il les entraîne et les protège, ils lui sont redevables. Il aime bien Rakist car il est fort et qu'il peut tout lui confier, y compris qu'il peut lire dans ses pensées. Il aime Opacho car c'est un enfant innocent, qu'il lui rappelle Ohachiyo, qu'il l'a élevé depuis sa naissance et qu'il se considère un peu comme son grand-frère. En tout cas Opacho le considère comme un grand frère.

Il les connaît tous de manière personnelle, peut prévoir à peu de choses près leurs réactions, comprend leurs doutes et leurs espoirs. Il sait qu'ils ont peur de lui et qu'il en décevra certains. Il croît qu'il s'en moque. Un peu. Une relation fondée sur la peur est éphémère. Ils avaient besoin de lui à un moment donné, il aura besoin d'eux lors de son avènement, durant ce bref laps de temps où il mourra pour fusionner avec le Great Spirit.

Peyote l'a trahi, il a trahi les Hanagumi, mais cela lui paraît simple car il sait pourquoi c'est arrivé. Il comprend.

…

Le Shaman Fight est simple. Il en connaît chaque règle pour y avoir participé par deux fois. Tous ces matchs sont pour lui une simple distraction. Il sait qu'il gagnera sans même avoir besoin de tricher ou de ruser comme ça avait été le cas lors du dernier tournoi, alors qu'il n'était qu'un organisateur. Il manœuvre pour pousser Yoh à se surpasser, le force à reprendre le Shaman Fight, envoie Rakist éliminer les X-laws puis Anahol détruire la fille bizarre. L'Iron Maiden Jeanne. Elle le déteste car on lui a appris à le détester. Lui s'en fiche. Il a appris son existence dès la formation des X-laws mais ne s'est jamais intéressé à elle. La première fois qu'il l'a vu, c'est quand elle est sorti de sa prison de fer. Il savait que Rakist détenait toutes les informations qu'il pourrait souhaiter sur elle mais il s'en fichait. Elle était toute petite.

…

Anna aussi est finalement assez simple à comprendre. Certes il n'a jamais pu percer à jour son esprit mais il a finalement compris ses motivations et sa manière de fonctionner. Il aime bien jouer avec elle. Ce doit être ce fameux complexe d'Œdipe qui est à l'œuvre car elle ressemble énormément à sa mère et pas seulement de par son physique. Elle a son caractère aussi. Et ses gifles sont aussi retentissantes que celles qu'il a reçues dans son enfance.

C'est pour cela qu'il sait qu'elle ne trahira jamais Yoh et qu'elle épousera son frère. Cela ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid, le jeu qu'il affiche devant elle n'est qu'un jeu. Elle lui plaît bien, c'est tout. Et elle le déteste pour ce jeu qu'il a établi entre eux. Elle le déteste de menacer ainsi la vie de Yoh. Elle le déteste d'être capable de réduire ses rêves en poussière. Et lui en rit.

…

C'est avec Tamao que tout est compliqué. Il ne comprend pas.

Quand en distribuant ses chocolats chauds elle lui en propose aussi, il ne comprend pas. Quand en recopiant l'arbre généalogique des Asakura elle l'ajoute au risque de provoquer la colère de Mikihisa, il ne comprend pas. Quand elle dessine des étoiles à cinq branches dans les marges de ses cahiers, il ne comprend pas. Quand elle trace sur son bloc de dessins une assemblée de feuilles de chêne, d'érable et de cyprès, vertes, jaunes et oranges, quand elle ajoute un palais dans les arbres et qu'elle écrit qu'y vit le roi, aimé de son peuple, il ne comprend pas. Elle sait pourtant que Hao signifie « roi des feuilles ».

Quand elle dit à Yoh que les cheveux longs lui iraient mieux, il ne comprend pas. Et plus il essaye de la déchiffrer, moins il la comprend. Il s'approche d'elle pour percer le mystère et en découvre d'autres.

Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas peur de lui ? Pourquoi veut-elle savoir sa couleur, son fruit, son parfum, son plat préférés ? Pourquoi quand tous réclamaient un gâteau au chocolat cuisine-t-elle une tarte aux pommes ? Parce qu'il lui a dit préférer les pommes ? Il ne goûtera même pas à ce dessert, il est perché sur le toit, à surveiller, invisible à tous. Mais pourquoi pose-t-elle une part sur la fenêtre, une fois le repas fini ? Est-ce pour lui ? Un cadeau ? C'est absurde, pourtant…

Elle fait des couronnes de fleurs qu'elle pose sur la tête de Seyrarm. Elle rit, elle sourit, elle respire la joie de vivre.

Elle l'intéresse, l'attire d'une manière qu'il ne saurait expliquer. Il devait y avoir un truc, il y avait toujours un truc. Une comptabilité entre leurs furyokus ou une bêtise de ce genre. Il a déjà rencontré ce phénomène entre deux shamans frères il y a mille ans. Ce devait être la même chose pour Tamao et lui, il lui suffisait de désactiver la synchronisation entre eux pour cesser de toujours chercher sa présence, où qu'elle soit. Ainsi la prochaine fois qu'elle se dresserait entre lui et sa cible, au lieu de lui parler en attendant qu'Anna arrive, car il savait pertinemment qu'elle arriverait, il pourrait la tuer sans remords comme il aurait dû le faire.

Il doit partir sur Mû dans moins d'une heure mais il veut d'abord régler cette affaire, il déteste ne pas comprendre. Alors il dessine un pentacle au sol, s'assit en tailleur au centre et fait léviter des orbes autour de lui. Quelques minutes après son furyoku change de réseau, il est censé être débarrassé de ces tourments au sujet de la gamine aux cheveux roses.

Il passe la voir discrètement avant de rejoindre les autres participants pour partir sur Mû. Il veut s'assurer que tout a fonctionné comme il le fallait. Elle l'aperçoit, lui sourit timidement. Pourquoi lui sourit-elle ? Il ne comprend pas. Et tout en ne comprenant pas il se sent poussé vers elle pour éclaircir ce mystère. La désynchronisation n'a pas pu échouer, il sait qu'il a réussi son œuvre. Il ne s'agissait simplement pas d'un problème de comptabilité de furyoku. Alors quoi ?

Il sent qu'il se met doucement en colère. Pourquoi tout est aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi ne parvient-il pas à la comprendre ? Il lit pourtant dans ses pensées et la seule chose de claire qu'il peut en tirer c'est qu'elle s'inquiète. Elle a peur qu'il soit en retard pour partir sur Mû. C'est un comble !

Il est vraiment en colère à présent mais elle sourit toujours, sans reculer, sans trembler. Et il sent sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil. Ne subsiste que de l'agacement.

- A tout à l'heure, souffle-t-elle avant de filer rejoindre Yoh.

Il fronce les sourcils, il ne comprend pas. Pourquoi « à tout à l'heure » ? La seule explication possible serait qu'elle a conscience qu'elle va mourir mais c'est incompatible avec l'absence totale de peur ou d'appréhension en elle. Et pourtant elle est persuadée qu'elle et tous les autres vont le rejoindre. Dans le Great Spirit. En mourant, sans doute. C'est quelque chose qu'elle ne comprend pas totalement elle-même alors lui n'est sûrement pas prêt de démêler l'affaire.

Il déteste ne pas comprendre mais le Great Spirit a réponse à tout, alors le mieux est sans doute de se hâter de rejoindre Mû et de fusionner avec le roi des esprits pour percer le mystère Tamao. Alors seulement il comprendrait.

…

L'amour est décidément une chose bien compliquée.


End file.
